Rehabilitation
by FailKitten13
Summary: Zoro knew there was something wrong, that he needed help. He wasn't so sure, though, about anyone else he met in this so-called 'Mental Wellness Facility'. Something was going on in the shadows, and it was up to him to find out. (Rated T to be safe, a ship will definitely happen but I'm not so sure what it will be[perhaps ZoLu, as that's my weakness].)


It was called a 'mental wellness facility'.  
Zoro could only feel embarrassment as his parents dropped him off, with all the doting and worrying they were doing over him. He began regretting ever telling them about his little problem.  
After countless more 'I love you's, hugs, and kisses, they were finally heading out.  
Zoro's clothes and belongings were taken from him as procedures were explained. He knew this would happen, but his parents insisted that he pack anyways. A lot of the most ridiculous things were off-limits. They even dictated how long a person's fingernails could be!  
As he was walked to his room in the other wing of the building[they had to bring him to the back to fix him up properly], he saw people that made him feel like he didn't really belong in there. There were people talking to themselves, people screaming at and kicking orderlies, and some people who simply stood and gave Zoro some sort of awful glare as he went past them. As if reading his mind, the nurse escorting him assured him that this was a more secure ward, and that he was going to a separate one.  
Once they entered the wing toward the front, Zoro noticed how much everything had calmed down[at least, so long as they stayed out of the day rooms, which were all open to either ward]. He noticed that at least two people waved at him before he made it to his room.  
"Alright, Mr. Roronoa, we don't have an extraordinarily big facility, so the less serious patients - like you - have been stuck with a roommate. Don't worry, we have ensured that your roommate poses no real threat to you other than a lack of privacy. His name is Monkey D. Luffy, but he prefers to be called by his last name."  
Zoro thought he would have preferred to be called by his last name, too, if his first name was Monkey.  
"He's actually pretty friendly, but he isn't here right now because he's in a group therapy session. Oddly enough, it's the same session you will be attending weekly, so I can take you there now, if you'd like."  
Zoro nodded. "Yeah, I'd best be getting this over with as soon as possible."

The orderly had walked Zoro into the session just as it was getting started. The woman in charge - Zoro soon learned her name was Karen - smiled all-too-sweetly at him and gestured for him to sit down.  
"Hello, there! I knew we were getting someone new, but I had no idea it would be so soon! Why don't we all introduce ourselves to our new friend and tell him why we're here?"  
She nodded to a raven-haired boy to Zoro's left.  
"You first, Luffy."  
Well, it didn't take long for Zoro to find his roommate[who he was sure looked a little young to be there with the rest of them].  
Luffy stood, smiling in spite of the fact it seemed he'd done this many times before. "I'm Luffy, and I have an eating disorder."  
"We have two people here with eating disorders, Luffy. Would you mind tellling us what yours is?"  
Luffy frowned thoughtfully. He didn't seem like a very brainy guy, which was just fine with Zoro as he wasn't, either.  
"I forgot the name, but it means I eat until I puke."  
At least three people in the circle made a face at this announcement.  
Karen nodded to the next person, a young redheaded woman[and one of the aforementioned face makers].  
"My name's Nami, and I was put in here because my mom overreacted about my friendly...betting."  
"Nami, admitting you have a problem is the first step to fixing the problem," Karen reprimanded her as though she'd said that thousands of times before.  
Nami rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and sank down in her seat rather sullenly.  
She seemed to have a little more than a gambling problem.  
Karen gestured toward a scrawny blonde man next to Nami, who seemed more like her puppy dog than her acquaintance or, really, of any other relation to her.  
"I'm Sanji. I've got anorexia nervosa."  
And a cigarette problem, Zoro mentally noted, wrinkling his nose at the tobacco smell coming off of the man.  
"I'm Robin. I was told I have a caffeine addiction in addition to unnaturally lackadaisical mannerisms."  
She seemed smart. She also seemed rather normal. Perhaps Robin had overprotective parents like Zoro did, though she seemed older than anyone else there.  
"I'm...Tony Chopper...and I got into my parents' medicine cabinet..."  
He seemed much younger than everyone there, and Zoro learned later that he was actually fifteen.  
"I," a long-nosed man introduced himself with a flourish as he propped a foot up on his chair, "am Captain Usopp! And, I'm a pathological liar."  
Who was diagnosing these people? A lot of them didn't seem to belong in rehab[or a nut house, whatever this was].  
"I'm Vivi. I...um...I have anxiety...and..."  
She muttered the last part, and didn't seem intent on repeating it even when asked. In fact, Karen wound up having to leave her alone or the poor thing was going to burst into tears.  
Vivi was one of the people that belonged there, Zoro was sure.  
"It's your turn, newcomer," Karen finally announced, and all eyes were instantly on Zoro.  
It was a smaller group than he'd expected.  
"My name is Zoro," he said in a quiet and calm yet assertive and firm voice, "and I have an addiction to pain."


End file.
